Lucina's Nights To Remember
by TripleXD
Summary: Love is a beautiful, cruel thing. Most people, like Lucina, can't tell the difference between love and lust. Is her engagement to Inigo love? Are her sinful nights with her little brother Morgan lust? Slowly, but surely, she will know the difference and figure out what she needs to do. Updates weekly. Genre is NTR/Cheating. Believe it or not, there's actually a plot to this filth.
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies to those who know this is my third rewrite, but I promise I finally have enough confidence to write this. Anyway, this is a netorare/cuckold story with sibling incest. Turn away now if this ain't your cup of tea.**

* * *

Love is such a wonderous, cruel thing. It is so intertwined with lust that very few can separate the two. What two young lovebirds call 'love' may just be the lust. What a married couple call 'lust' may just be the forgotten feeling of love lost. People are always skeptical to hear about a promiscuous girl stay faithful to her last husband. People are unsurprised to hear about an old man cheating on his wife with a young lass. Really, what a tragedy that love is almost always accidentally found by fools and missed by those who seek it. True love stories are always more bizarre than what people can imagine…

This 'love' story begins in the middle of war. To prevent a future invasion, the country of Ylisse travelled to the country of Valm. There, the Exalt Chrom must put a stop to an uprising led by Walhart the Conqueror. Lives have been lost, but 'love' had been found.

Sitting atop a hill sat two seeds planted from the future. They held hands as they watched the sun set. Surrounded by white flowers, the two looked like they were chosen by the heavens to be together.

A beautiful, young woman dressed in blue sighed. Her lover, a silver-haired boy, pouted upon hearing this.

"What's wrong, Lucina? Thinking about the future again?"

She nodded and let go of his hand. "Yes. My apologies. I know it's important to enjoy these moments while we can, but guilt always gets the best of me. I know how vital it is to smile but, I can't forget what we're here for."

They travelled from the future to prevent the rise of the great evil known as Grima. The world of days past felt like paradise to them, despite the war, because of how lifeless Grima had made everything. How could she, the future's greatest hope, relax when such a large threat was at the horizon? Enjoying the sunset reminded her of the many nights when Grima would come up and block the sky before crashing down on a village. Did she just come here to escape her duty? Was she a coward? Pathetic! She should be training right now! She needed to-

"Now, now!" her lover said. He grabbed her hand again. "You're making that stressful face again. It won't do you any good if you fall of a heart attack here before we even start heading to Grima." A sly smile broke out. He let go of her hand and began waving his fingers in front of her. "Must I assault you with tickles again?"

She flinched before blushing. "N-no! I'm quite fine now!"

"You know I can't believe that while you're making that stressful face. Here they come!"

His wiggling fingers shot forwards. She held her hands up to block him, but his arms maneuvered around them. His fingers made contact with her neck and left arm. Tried as she might, his soft touches pulled the first of many laughs from her. Within a few seconds, she found herself smiling and laughing like a greedy old man showering in gold.

It immediately ended.

"That's more like it!" her lover said.

"Aha… yes. Thank you, Inigo. I'm so glad you're here to make me smile…"

She hated it. She continued to smile to please him, but she hated it. Truthfully, she was glad Inigo was around to make her smile. No other male made her smile more than him. It was why she loved him. It was why she agreed to marry him last week. They were an engaged couple now and she was happy for a bit, but… The moment Inigo turned away, she frowned.

As shameful as it sounded, Lucina had been developing… carnal needs. She placed a hand on her neck and lamented that Inigo didn't continue to tickle her. She wanted his fingers to cross boundaries and tickle her like a man who didn't know when to quit.

"Inigo," she said in soft voice. Did she say it right? Repeating it slowly, she said, "Inigo…"

Inigo twitched like a pebble fell on him and he turned around. She recognized this face he was making: shy and nervous. She looked at this face and in her head she said "I'll make that face go away. Today I'm finally going to make him a man."

She gulped as she brought her hand up to her collar. She was determined, but inexperienced. Still, she had needs she wanted to fulfill today. Slowly, she pulled down on the collar to reveal some of the skin on her chest.

"Inigo… could you tickle me some more?"

"Lucina? Inigo?" a voice said. It came from behind, but Lucina immediately recognized it.

"Father!?" She pulled her hand up then stood up with hardly a moment to breath. Inigo followed suit, although she swore she heard him release a breath of relief.

Now in front of them was the commander of the army and exalt of Ylisse, Chrom. His eyes darted back and forth from his future daughter and future son-in-law. To her horror, Lucina felt like he stared at her neck for a second too long. It was confirmed when he blushed and then coughed.

"Um… I'm sorry to interrupt your date here, but we're all heading to sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a big day at Fort Steiger and we're going to need everyone ready in the morning. I suggest the two of you… hold off and prepare yourselves for tomorrow."

The whole time, Chrom was avoiding eye contact with Lucina. A slight wind blew and she could feel part of her chest shiver. Her face grew hotter. Why was it so punishing to try to be a woman with needs!?

"I'm so sorry, father!" She bowed down and said, "We'll head straight to sleep! Sorry for making you come all the way here to look for us!"

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad I came in time before, uh…" He also turned red and then just started walking away.

Inigo simply nodded his head and blurted out, "Yes, right! We'll be leaving now! We both need to get our beauty sleep if we want to shame the enemy for their brutality!"

Inigo walked away, leaving Lucina alone both physically and emotionally.

Love is an intense feeling. Intense feelings need intense actions, but it seemed only Lucina had any desire for these actions.

* * *

How unfair for a day to be ruined by one action. Lucina merely wanted Inigo to be a man and initiate what she was so embarrassed to admit. Why was that so hard? Was there something wrong with her?

She entered her tent and stared at her blanket and pillow on the ground. Thinking about it now, tonight would have been awful to sleep together. Everyone's tents were close together. The whole camp would hear any loud noise and there were things she did not want the camp to hear.

"Perhaps I'm the one to blame," she muttered. "Why is it so hard for me to admit these… needs to him?" She reached up and removed her crown. Holding it in her hand, she frowned. "Oh… right."

As the daughter to the exalt, she was a princess. She was raised to be charming, educated, and presentable. Much like the past Exalt Emmeryn was pillar of hope to their people, Chrom and Lucina needed to behave and look their best to the public. Unfortunately for Lucina, pure maidens with no desire for sinful activities were still seen as angels for the public. Lucina also admired her aunt and wished to be as cherished as her. For her to be the pillar of light in her desolate future is her greatest desire.

"I have to control myself," she said. "It might seem silly to Cynthia and Severa, but I can't allow myself to be so… shameful. It's a slippery slope, I'm sure. If Inigo never learns, I'll be initiating everytime. Word will spread of the princess who can't control her legs, always harassing her husband to please her."

She needed to be the perfect exalt when the time came. Any possible rumor of her being a sex-addicted woman would distract her. Inigo needs to be the one to initiate. He needs to!

"No. I'm sure I'm being to silly. Father and Mother have no trouble being civil in public. I just… I just…"

Why couldn't she admit to Inigo she wanted to sleep intently with him? Was it really society's views stopping her? Her own values? Some other unknown force? Whatever the reason, she had to get rid of this stress right now…

She quickly changed into a white sleeping gown and blew out the candle in her tent. She hid under the blankets, on her back. Inigo's finger still waved in her head. As a substitute, she had to use her own right hand.

Her soft, delicate fingers slid across her neck. The disappointing feeling Inigo left her with returned and she quickly placed her hand under her gown and reached for her chest. She closed her eyes and slid two fingers between her small breasts. She shuddered before wiping her hand over to one side. She clasped onto her own breasts and flicked her nipple with her thumb. Her throat clenched and she found it harder to breath. Her legs were wavering, like they wanted to be spread. She restrained them from doing so since it'd be obvious to anyone who entered her tent uninvited.

Her hand glided down to her nether regions and she lost her breath. It was moist.

"_It's because of you that I'm feeling so stressed,"_ Lucina said in her head. Was she treating her pussy like her celibate fiancé? She didn't care right now. She just wanted to punish that naughty hole of hers right now.

Just as a finger made contact, her tent opened and there stood her little brother Morgan.

"Morgan!?" She pulled her hand away and hoped to Naga that Morgan didn't see the blanket hovering over her crotch. _"Why did you have to come now, Morgan? I need to do this now!"_

"Sorry to barge in like this," Morgan said. It was dark and her little brother wore a dark cloak, but she sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, her fleshy desires went away and concern took over her mind.

"Morgan, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

She could barely see he was shaking his head. "No. I'm really scared about the fight tomorrow, Lucina. I've only fought two major battles with you guys, after all." He stepped closer to Lucina. "I wanted to ask mother, but it's embarrassing. Um, Lucina… can I… sleep with you tonight?"

She instantly pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. _"So much for punishing my dirty spot," _she muttered in her head. "Er, would sleeping next to me really help? I think you should just get a good night's sleep and you'll wake up all right."

Morgan dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulder. She could her him crying. "P-Please, Lucina! I just want to feel safe tonight!"

She sighed. Although this Morgan didn't remember her and was older than the one she grew up with, she was still his older sister. _"I suppose it's my responsibility to comfort him."_

She opened up her blanket and patted the ground. "Alright, you win. You can sleep with me tonight."

He gasped and said, "Really? Thank you, big sis! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Sure, sure. Huh? Hey!"

Morgan quickly slipped under the blanket with her and hugged her. The Morgan she grew up with also did this when they were growing up. Still… "Morgan… Don't you think you're a little too old to be holding onto me like this?"

He nuzzled his face against her shoulder and his hand pressed against her waist with a little bit more force. "For some reason, this is the most relaxing for me."

She felt his demeanor was adorable and weird at the same time. Oh well. It felt nice to be held like this. Maybe she couldn't convince Inigo to give a more adult hug to her, but at least she had someone comforting her tonight. She drifted off to sleep, not knowing how much Morgan was going to comfort her this night…

* * *

It must have been hours. It was peak night and she was in complete darkness. She was barely conscious. Her eyes were closed and her mind was foggy. She was barely conscious, but was she having a dream right now? Heavy breathing huffed down her neck. The nice feeling of having someone hug you from behind was there too. Accompanying it was something… hard and rigid rubbing against her lower cheeks.

"_Inigo?" _she lazily thought. Was she this desperate for his affection? Perhaps. Might as well enjoy the dream. She smiled and allowed the dreamy Inigo to sully her.

She now realized she was resting on an arm. This arm connected to a hand that was flicking her right nipple back and forth while her breast was gently squeezed. Lastly, she felt her left butt cheek being squeezed before a hand swam between the blanket and her neglected skin and dipped right into her pussy.

"Aah~!"

What a feeling! It was one thing to touch yourself, but another to feel someone else do it. Is this a wet dream? Is this what boys mean when they talk about it? Who cared? Right now, these fingers were digging their way into her and she could feel her lowest part screaming with glee.

She felt a smile on her face break out and her breath was rapidly speeding up. The same could be said about the superior Inigo behind her. She could feel the solid pillar sliding back and forth the valley of her ass getting harder and rubbing faster against her. She was happy her body was good enough to repay the favor.

The fingers inside her drilled while a thumb played with her clitoris. Her pussy tightened, as did her throat.

"_Ah! It's coming! It's coming! Yes! Please, Inigo, keep going!"_

And then the person behind her made a small groan. It sounded a little meek and childish. It wasn't much, but she recognized it. Her racing heart came to a complete halt now. That boyish groan belonged to Morgan!

Her eyes opened like glass just shattered inside of her brain. This was no dream! That's right! Morgan was sleeping with her tonight!

It was dark and Morgan turned her to her side, so she couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"_Is he doing this on purpose? If he is, I have to stop him this instance! But…"_ If she was wrong, she'd be humiliating him for something he did in his sleep. _"I just need to get away!"_

She raised her body, but almost immediately was her body pulled back by the two molesting hands. Although there was two pieces of clothes between her ass crack and his solid cock, it was so disgusting for her that she fought even harder to get away. As a response, Morgan's left leg swung on top of her own and restrained her even more.

Faster and faster, his fingers raped her pussy and his steam train slid up and down between the mountains of the south. This was it! She was a virgin, but she instinctively knew Morgan was reaching his limits! And so was she!

"Aaaahhhh~~~~! No~~~!"

"Mmppphhh! Ah! Ah!"

She felt like she peed all over his hand and could feel his penis twitching down there. Now that he was done, Morgan released all muscle pressure and laid on his back. Too late, now that it didn't matter.

She lit a candle and stared at his annoyed face, trying to turn away from the light. It seemed like he was asleep all right. On the one hand, good that her little brother didn't turn out to be a pervert and molested her when she was vulnerable. On the other hand-

"He made me cum…"

It was disgusting, vile, and horrifying to know they made each other climax. She fell asleep after two hours of quietly crying and shaking.

"Ah~! Good morning, Lucina!" Morgan stretched his hands up and yawned. It was the beginning of a new day and he seemed like his usual, happy self.

"Ah… yes. Good morning…" Lucina sat upright, but still felt the area between her leg was wet. Morgan must have realized something was wrong too, because she saw him look down than pout.

"Uh, Lucina? I didn't do anything embarrassing at night, did I?"

She froze before slowly responding, "No… Not that I know of."

"Oh. Okay then." He turned away, but just as he did… she thought she saw him smile at the last moment before his face completely turned away.

* * *

Later in the day, they successfully took over Fort Steiger.

"Wow, Lucina! You were amazing today! You just went WOOSH WHOOSH on those baddies!"

"Don't think you're all high and mighty now because you were especially amazing today…"

"Lucina, your mother and I are so proud! You're almost my age yet you're more skilled with the sword than I am!"

For some reason, her mind was sharp and her legs danced across the field with finesse. Today she preformed really well, causing many others to applaud her for making the battle go smoother than even her mother and tactician could have predicted. But she didn't know why she did so well today. Well, except for one possibility.

"Why couldn't it have happened with Inigo instead?" she said to herself.

She still wanted more. Now she really needed to seduce her husband.

But a certain little brother of hers had different plans to relieve her of her stress...

* * *

**Once again, sorry to those who are getting into this story of mine for the third time. This is the last time, honest. And just so you know, this story is actually a story too. There's a beginning, a middle, and an end with a whole plot and everything. This isn't just a fanfic where the characters fuck and then it ends.**

**Yes, this is based on a certain doujin. That shit is my jam. **

**I am firm on how the plot is going to go on, but feel free to request something you want to happen in the story. I doubt I'll do it, but it doesn't hurt to try, especially if it doesn't affect the plot.**

**Please favorite and review, especially if I haven't updated this story in a week. I am determined to finish this story before Three Houses releases. I might even be more open to your requests if you do indeed remind me to update after a week of no update.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plan now was to find head south tomorrow. With Fort Steiger under their control, Chrom and Robin felt it was necessary to take a break. They would sleep there for the night, take one day to refresh themselves, then sleep a final time before heading down south.

It's been hours since they've cleaned up the aftermath of the battle. Lucina stood in front of one gravestone to represent the lives they had taken. Dozens of bodies, thrown into one hole. They tried to respectful with the cadavers, yet their speedy clean up and sloppy clean up made it feel insincere.

"I know some of you may have chosen to walk behind Walhart to the very end, but you and I are the same nonetheless. The hatred you had for us means nothing now that your heart lies still…"

All life is sacred, even if some prioritize themselves above all else. Friend or foe, the people Grima devoured, crushed, or burnt all screamed the same way with eyes white as a soul. Peace between two warring countries can happen. Peace after Grima levels everything in sight… there's no such thing. It's impossible.

She heard footsteps coming and she gripped her sword.

"Lucina?"

Her hand relaxed. "Inigo?"

"It's getting late. What are you doing out here?" Inigo's eyesight lowered and he frowned. "Then again, judging from how you were ready to pull out your sword, is it safe to say you were moping about the future again?"

Again. Again and again. Why did she have to be this way?

Her head lowered and she said, "My apologies. I… I really am trying to smile more, but I simply cannot forget about my mission."

"But you can't forget about your happiness either."

This was not the first time they've had this talk. Time and time again, Lucina found herself standing by herself and thinking intently about everything she was fighting for.

"Yes, I know. But please understand it's hard for me right now. We just killed these soldiers and-"

"I know, I know, but you have to understand that their death will have been in vain if you miss a swing because of tears in your eyes."

Inigo may not have truly understood what she was feeling, but he was always right about one thing…

"Yes, I know." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I cannot lead our friends and threaten our enemies with my head down. As long as I have you, I will always remember that."

Lucina could not afford the time or energy to be standing around with her mind full of misery. That's why she needed someone like Inigo. That's why she loves him.

"I'm glad to hear it," Inigo said before snapping his finger. "Ah! I almost forgot to inform you that your little brother has prepared a fresh new batch of bath water for us and he wants you to be first."

Two very different emotions zipped into her chest right there when he said that. She pushed the bad one away in favor of taking another chance. "Bath water for… us?"

Inigo frowned before his eyes widened and his face reddened. "Oh! Uh… I meant 'us' as in all of us who hail from the future. All of our parents and allies from this world are done taking their own bath. There's a lot of people to go through, so, uh, you better get moving…"

The rejection hurt her once more, but she did not quit there.

"A lot of people to go through? Then wouldn't it be faster if we saved some time and…" She sauntered over to Inigo with a smile and hovered her face an inch away from his.

She saw sweat break out of him before he gently pushed her away with his head shaking violently. "E-E-Enough, Lucina! What would people say if they saw us enter the bath room together?"

_"I'd be pleased to know that people can see we're a happy couple," _she thought. She pushed the thought away, however, and nodded. "Yes, you're right. It'd be… embarrassing?" She took a shot in the dark of what the problem was. It was like this too at the hot springs when everybody forbade her from going into the mixed baths. Still, Inigo smiled like she was right and bid her adieu.

Once again, she was alone.

As she walked to the baths, she remembered what the other feeling that shot through her was.

_"What's truly embarrassing was what happened last night. Morgan…"_ Her mind replayed the night's event and she cringed. How do you even describe what happened back there? She felt like a toy! _"I can still feel Morgan's… thing rubbing against me."_ Her heartbeat raced thinking about it. It was strange though. This feeling of disgust was… different for her. _"In any case, I hope Morgan truly was asleep. But… I could have sworn I saw him smile… but no. I'm his sister. Maybe he was smiling for something more innocent. Oh. I really do need Inigo to satisfy me soon. These feelings of mine are giving me disgusting thoughts…"_

She readied her night wear and went to the bath. She made into the room without incident. As this was a fort, the room wasn't too inviting, but that's nothing a warm tub full of hot water couldn't fix. Now that she was imagining herself relaxing with her eyes closed and her head tilted back, she couldn't wait to go in! She pulled a board on the door that essentially locked it and got started.

Lucina stripped quickly, but with care. She loosened her belt with a spin of her finger and wrung it off her body. Her thumb and finger plucked her glove off from opposite hand. One by one, her white cuffs, blue boots, shoulder/knee armor and thick vest fell to the ground. Finally, her hands grabbed the bottom of her upper body suit and pulled up, revealing her bare skin to the room. Her breasts were not large, but they were still sensitive enough to feel the cold air that came from the outside a minute ago. Amused, she flicked her stiffening nipple a few times before reaching down for the other half of her body suit. She bent over and down the pants and panties went. Once the pulled her feet away, she was fully exposed. Despite no one in the room, she still felt embarrassed. Being naked was not an option most of the time in her world. Baths were a luxury no one could afford to take when an attack from Risen could have happened at any time, and even then the water was ice cold.

She skipped over to the bath and climbed right on in. The hot water kissed every square inch of her body below her neck. Her stiff muscles melted and her tired bones loosened. The steam and mist moistened her face before she sunk her head in. She raised her head again and gasped. Despite many baths from her time here, every bath felt like the first one in years. The future was so cold and heartless while this water was so warm and loving to her body.

It was all so good that she barely registered that the door had opened and more fabric hit the ground.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes and continued opening them when she saw a flaccid penis an arm's reach away from her. "Aaahh!"

It was Morgan.

Her naked brother looked annoyed and put up a finger close to his lips. "Shhh! You'll disturb the others. Some people are already asleep, Lucina."

"M-Morgan? What are you- Why are you naked? How did you get in!?"

"Through the door? What, did you lock it? I guess you didn't lock it right…"

"I don't care, just leave!" She brought her knees up and covered her chest. "I knew it, you really are a pervert! Last night was no accident, was it!?"

Morgan tilted his head with a confused look on him. "Last night? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I'm just trying to take bath, Lucina. You're the pervert if you're thinking of weird stuff."

"But I'm here Morgan. You have to wait your turn to-"

"Come on, what's with you?" Without a single okay from her, Morgan stepped into the bath with her and relaxed. "Aaah~ That's nice. This is my first bath, y'know? Well, post-amnesia at least. Anyway-"

"Morgan, please leave!" She would have left already at this point, yet leaving the bath would mean exposing her wet, naked body to her potentially perverted brother. "I'm going to push you out of here if you don't."

"Okay, what's wrong with you? This never bothered you before!"

"Before!?"

"Hm? Oh, did we never bathe together? I don't remember a whole lot, but I could have sworn we did this all the time. Maybe you'll remember if I wash your hair?"

"Huh!?"

Morgan stood up and she saw it was now had a formidable stance. She scooched back and away from Morgan, but Morgan stepped around her in the water and sat down behind her. As his body went down, however, she should feel his third leg slide down her back and rest gently above the cracks of her buttocks. She tried to get up, but Morgan quickly pinned her legs down using his own. He also locked her arms by going through under them and locking his hands behind her neck. "Hey, at least let me try to prove it to you by washing your hair."

Lucina was so mortified and embarrassed by everything, she could barely mumble in protest. However, her nerves slowly started to relax upon feeling the fingers of her brother brush through her hair gently and she closed her eyes. She could honestly feel the dirt coming off her deep, blue hair. She almost melted into his arms when he started stroking the base of her hair and massaging her scalp. She let out a small moan and then opened her eyes in terrified surprise!

Before she could say anything, Morgan started speaking.

"Taking baths is a luxury for us, isn't it? I don't remember much, but I know we took baths together. Hot water and time was limited, so we actually had to cut our uses by going in pairs or even groups if we had the space."

Lucina stayed silent. Was that true? Perhaps Morgan experienced something different in his timeline, but everyone in her group took baths privately even in cold water. Privacy or relaxation amongst the terror? Honestly thinking about it now, Lucina wouldn't have minded sacrificing her privacy a bit for some hot water. Morgan and Nah always took baths first since they were young and they always used up the hot water.

A new sense of guilt came over Lucina.

"Forgive me, Morgan, for calling you… an indecent person. I did not realize you had a different upbringing in your world."

"Hm…" Morgan took his hands of Lucina. "Speaking of that… whatever happened to the me in your world?"

Her heart froze and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan, but… but I can't say! Or rather… I don't believe it will help anyone to tell that story… I-"

Suddenly, Morgan placed a finger on her lips again. She could feel his head get closer to her left ear. Softly, he whispered into her ear "It's fine, Lucina. I still love you. The important thing is that we're together again, right?"

They got out of the bath (although Lucina insisted Morgan leave first) and went back to rooms without incident, thanks to a plan Morgan had concocted beforehand. If she didn't have something in her mind, she would have scolded him some more because it's clear Morgan definitely understood him and Lucina bathing together was a weird thing if he was also hiding it from others.

It was horrible of her. She later denied it to herself all night, but she knew: The soft kiss of his finger on her lips and the gentle wind that was his voice digging into her ears, along with the sensation of his - on her back made a part of her lower regions throb…

* * *

In his room, Morgan quickly locked the door and pulled out Lucina's panties, took a big whiff of them, and started to vigorously jack himself off.

"Damn it," he said with a pair of panties covering his face. "Why did her timeline have to be completely different from mine!? If they were the same, we'd still be… ugh! It's coming!"

He quickly covered his penis with his sister's underwear and defiled it with his cock, spilling its content all over the spot her pussy would have been.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow to keep me going.**


End file.
